


3 Doctors That Richard Kimble Never Met

by antonomasia09



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Fugitive (1993)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 drabbles about doctors that Richard Kimble could have encountered while on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Doctors That Richard Kimble Never Met

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story in January of 2009.

Carson Beckett 

He was never sure what made him answer the question. He had to keep moving, had to focus on his goal, had to find the man who had murdered his Helen. But the rich Scottish brogue, or maybe just the fact that someone cared stopped him in his tracks. He turned slowly, and met the kind eyes gazing at him with concern and a sympathetic understanding. The sheer compassion radiating from them was enough to steal his breath. "I'm fine," he managed to choke out. The man nodded thoughtfully. "Take care o' yourself, lad," he said gently, and walked away.

 

Jennifer Keller 

"How many left?" Sam leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers viciously through his hair in a vain effort to dispel the pounding migraine he could feel forming behind his eyes.

Cosmo sighed, and picked up yet another manila folder from the never-ending pile. "You really don't want to know. Uh, next up, Dr. Jennifer Keller. She interned under him for a year, says he was the best doctor she ever worked with. According to her, he'll step around an ant on the ground, and she's outraged that he was actually accused of murder."

"Okay. Send her in."

 

Janet Frasier 

He walked along the bridge, hands jammed deep in his pockets for warmth, newly-dyed head bent in thought. The car pulling up alongside him jerked him out of his contemplation. His eyes widened in fear as he recognized the driver as the petite military doctor he'd met at the fundraiser that tragic night. Frantic and with no escape, he hid his face in the shadows as she rolled down her window and looked up at him. "Need a ride?" she asked. He shook his head mutely. She regarded him curiously for a moment, then closed the window and drove on.


End file.
